


your hand upon my chest is mine

by seraphina_snape



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Dex has been trying to pick a fight with Nursey all evening and Nursey isn't having it. His method of misdirecting Dex is... creative. (prompt: Person A and person B are having a fight and person B starts undressing and Person A is trying so hard to stay mad but Person B is down to only their underwear now AND THATS NOT FAIR PERSON B DAMNIT)





	your hand upon my chest is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt on tumblr and just had to. 
> 
> Features an excerpt of Pablo Neruda's [Sonnet XVII](http://www.redpoppy.net/poem37.php), which also gave this work the title.

“Besides, I’ve told you a million times that I really, really hate it when you stuff all the junk mail back into the--what are you doing?”

Nursey paused unbuttoning his shirt and glanced at Dex. “What’s it look like?”

“You can’t just--we’re _in the middle of an argument_ here, Nurse, and you’re _getting undressed_?”

"Yep.”

Dex watched for a moment, transfixed, as Nursey’s fingers finished the row of buttons and he shrugged off the white dress shirt, uncaringly letting it fall to the floor. 

“Slob,” Dex said.

Nursey shrugged, drawing Dex’ gaze to his muscular shoulders. “Neat freak.”

To avoid staring, Dex picked up the shirt and shit, it was still warm from Nursey’s body and now all he wanted was to feel that warmth, press himself up against Nursey and-- no. They were fighting. He was angry. Nursey was-- he was pulling his undershirt off in one smooth move before moving on to the fly of his black dress pants. 

Dex’ mouth went dry and he swallow, hard, trying to think about their argument. They’d had it before, several times, in fact, because Nursey was-- he was totally doing this _on purpose._

_That little--_

The smug little smirk playing on Nursey’s lips was more obvious now and he made even more of a show of taking the rest of his clothes off. He turned away slightly to push his pants down his legs, bending a little to push his ass out in Dex’ direction. He wriggled a little getting his socks off and then turned around, cock already at half-mast.

“What the fuck, Nurse?”

Nursey crowded Dex back against the door, pulling at Dex’ light blue dress shirt. Dex went willingly, letting Nursey press him against the door, relishing the contrast of the cold wood at his back and Nursey’s warm body against his front.

“You’ve been itching for a fight since halfway through dinner,” Nursey said. “And you’re not mad about the stupid mail box.”

"I _am_.”

Nursey raised an eyebrow and plucked his own dress shirt from Dex’ grasp, tossing it back to the floor. He grabbed Dex’ wrist and undid the two small buttons. He pushed the fabric out of the way and brought Dex’ wrist up to his mouth, pressing gentle kisses to his pulse point before sucking an angry red mark into his skin.

“The mail box?” he asked when he released Dex’ wrist, his lips glistening. “Really?”

“Well, I’m kind of always mad about it because you keep--”

Nursey reached for Dex’ other wrist and repeated the procedure. Unbutton the small buttons at the cuff, push it up to Dex’ forearm, kiss and mark his pale skin. 

Dex could feel his face burn. He let out a ragged breath. “Okay, okay, I was mad about Jamila.”

“Uh-huh,” Nursey said knowingly. “Spoiling for a fight because my cousin’s best friend sat a little too close to me at dinner.”

Dex scoffed. “She put her hand on your thigh four times before the main course!”

“Hmm.” Nursey trailed his fingers over Dex’ jaw and down his neck, pulling at the knot of his tie until it was loose enough to slide over Dex’ head. He undid the first three buttons and then leaned in, mouthing at Dex’ throat.

“Nursey, _please_.”

Nursey hummed and opened his mouth, licking and sucking until Dex was writhing against him and his neck was adorned with a chain of pretty red marks. 

He grasped the hem of Dex’ shirt, undershirt included, and pulled both of them off, letting them join his on the floor. Dex’ belt fell with a heavy clank, the buckle leaving a small scratch in the hardwood floor. Dex didn’t care, not at this moment, not as long as Nursey kept touching him. 

“You know you’re it, right? Jamila is nice, but she’s my baby cousin’s best friend and she’s _sixteen_ , babe. I wasn’t even looking at her, Dex. Even if I had been looking at someone - none of them can hold a candle to you.” He kissed Dex’ chest, right over his heart. “ _Te amo sin saber como, ni cuándo, ni de donde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera._ ”

 _Fucking poetry_ , Dex thought. Nursey knew exactly what that did to Dex. He caught Nursey’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. “Please,” he begged.

Nursey squeezed his hand. “What do you want, babe? What do you need?”

“Just-- let me--” Dex made a frustrated sound. Words were Nursey’s thing. He was more of an _actions speak louder than words_ kind of guy. He pushed, just a little. Enough to get Nursey to back off just a bit. Enough so he had room to get down on his knees, the door at his back.

Dex leaned in, eyes closed, and took in Nursey’s musky scent. So familiar and still so exciting every time they did this. 

Dex took his time. He ran his hands up Nursey’s legs, squeezing that perfect backside until Nursey dropped his hand on Dex’ head, messing up his perfectly styled hair with his fingers. 

Tilting his head a little, Dex found Nursey’s cock.

Nursey was fully hard by now and he moaned at the first touch of Dex’ lips, a breathy, throaty moan that went straight to Dex’ own cock. Dex slid his hands down to Nursey’s thighs and opened his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of Nursey’s cock, before going back to licking and teasing and kissing along the shaft until he felt Nursey’s legs tremble with the effort not to thrust. 

His hands tightening on Nursey’s thighs, Dex sucked him in, keeping Nursey steady as the sudden shift in intensity threatened to bring Nursey to his knees.

“Fuck, you’re amazing. I love you so much, you have no idea, babe.” Nursey was breathless and there was something like awe in his voice, like he couldn’t quite believe Dex was his. It made the tight little knot in Dex’ chest, the one that seized up whenever someone more beautiful (rich, smart, female) than him got too close to Nursey, ease up and dissipate into a warm feeling of belonging.

Opening wide, Dex willed his throat to relax as he slowly let Nursey sink into him, pushing forward until he couldn’t take any more. 

Nursey’s cool fingers touched his hot face, running soothingly over over his forehead, his nose, his cheeks. 

“So much, babe. I love you so much,” Nursey whispered. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn’t trade you for the world, wouldn’t--”

Nursey gasped as Dex swallowed around him, his hand shooting out to steady himself against the door. 

Dex moaned around Nursey’s cock, the heavy weight of it on his tongue, the salty-musky taste of him combining with the last lingering tastes of the rich coffee they’d had to chase down Nursey’s cousin’s birthday dinner. But it wasn't enough, not yet. 

Dex dug his fingers into Nursey’s thighs, his buttocks, urging him on. Nursey’s eyes met his, the question obvious in his eyes. 

Dex hummed his assent, pulling back slightly to meet Dex on the first, slightly hesitant thrust. 

They’d done this so many times before that Nursey _knew_ without a doubt that Dex could take it, and yet he always went slowly at first. Dex appreciated Nursey trying to let him get used to it, but sometimes a boy just wanted his boyfriend to fuck his mouth. Luckily, he knew exactly which buttons to push with Nursey, knew how to move his tongue and when to swallow and when to suck, how to meet Nursey thrust for thrust. 

Nursey’s hips were moving without Dex’ urging now, so he moved his hands lower, gently tugging on Nursey’s balls.

Nursey went wild. He made a choked-off noise and thrust into Dex’ mouth like he couldn’t help himself. Nursey moved faster and faster until he abruptly slowed, Nursey’s cock twitching as he came down Dex’ throat with a loud groan. 

Dex coughed a little when Nursey pulled out. His throat was going to be sore tomorrow, but the blissed-out, dopey look on Nursey face was worth it. 

Nursey let out a long breath and sank down onto the floor, bringing them back to eye level. 

Dex barely had a chance to register the heated look in Nursey’s eyes before they were kissing, Nursey’s tongue invading his mouth. Kissing Nursey was always intense, from the sleepy, barely-there ‘good morning’ kisses to these deep, sex-fueled kisses that felt more like fucking than making out. 

Nursey caught Dex’ tongue between his lips and sucked lightly, stroking the tip with his own tongue. Dex couldn’t hold back the whimper trying to escape him. He felt the touch of Nursey’s tongue right down to the tip of his achingly hard cock and moved his hand to stroke himself, bumping into Nursey’s hand in the process.

“Shh,” Nursey soothed him, “let me.”

Dex surrendered, letting his hand fall away as Nursey unzipped his pants. The first touch of Nursey’s hand was electrifying. Dex moaned and threw his head back. It bumped to the door none-too-gently, but Dex didn’t feel it, too preoccupied with the way Nursey twisted his hand and then ran his thumb over the slit of his cock to finish the move. He moaned again when Nursey ducked his head to suck at his exposed throat, refreshing some of the marks he'd left earlier and leaving new ones in their wake. 

“Please,” Dex begged, “I’m so close, Nursey, _please_.”

“You look so hot like this,” Nursey whispered, his hot breath tickling the spot where Dex’ neck met his shoulder. “Flushed all over. Voice raspy. Begging for it. For me.”

“ _Please._ ” Dex didn’t know what else to say - didn’t know he could say anything else at this point. 

Nursey kissed him again, sliding their tongues together just as he changed his technique, switching from long, slow strokes down the length of Dex’ cock to shorter, quicker strokes centered around the head. “Come for me, babe,” he whispered, dropping his head down to flicker his tongue against one of Dex’ nipples. 

Dex cried out, shaking as he came apart under Nursey’s hands. 

Nursey stroked him through his orgasm and the aftershocks, his hand stilling only when Dex made a soft noise of protest. 

For a moment, they just breathed together, their forehead pressed against each other. Then Nursey squeezed Dex’ thigh and their eyes met. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dex said, his hand finding Nursey’s. “Sorry I tried to pick a fight earlier.”

“Sorry I keep stuffing the junk mail back into the mailbox instead of throwing it out.”

“No, you’re not.”

Nursey grinned. “No, I’m not," he agreed. 

Dex returned Nursey’s grin and tugged him closer for another kiss. In a moment or two, they’d get up and make their little entrance area presentable again, shaking out their cramping legs and picking up the clothing Nursey had strewn all over the place. 

But right now, in this moment, Nursey’s lips were on his and there was nowhere Dex would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> _______________________  
> Also available [on tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/159914972422/imagine-your-otp) if you want to like/reblog. ♥


End file.
